inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Genda Koujirou/Archive4
Archived talk pages: 01|02|03 Leave new messages using the Leave message button, please remember to sign them! ---- Some Questions 1. Are the episodes' pages intentionally little? They seem like stubs to me but I also thought it was to contain the minimum of spoilers. 2. Is there a voting for the Featured Article? 3.Is the Inazuma Eleven 'Wiki' 'an Animanga Hub's partner? (Just Curious). TailedFox 20:25, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Game Help Pls check this, i really need help Game Help. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'''AdventureWriter28]] 0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 11:03, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Their names weren't shown? Oh ok :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 12:53, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Wow..... I just read your prof and wow........................ you like pokemon, prof layton, yugi oh and etc........ yesh!!! Im a fan of it too, though i stopped watching yugi oh when it reached 5d's. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 13:33, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Actually the reason why i stopped watching 5d's is because it isnt shown yet in our country, also youre right the first yugi oh and Gx werent sunshine almost Xd but the story was very good, it was the second anime that i ever watched, the first anime was pokemon. Also i mostly edit the unwound future and mask of miracle parts on prof layton wiki. Also I hope to see the remake of Pokemon Ruby and Sapphire, i wonder what the remake names will be? RockRuby and SeaSapphire XD. The hoenn region was the first one i played. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 0_0 Talk to me ^_^ 01:34, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for late reply, im always online 4 days straight, then after that there is at least 1,2,3,4 or even5 days interval before i use the internat again. Also tha first game you palyed was RED??? Wow, youre a hardcore pokemon fan! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 10:03, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi there guys,hope I'm not interupting.Pokemon Black and White are out now and are both of u are girls???Goukazaru Etsu 02:32, March 17, 2011 re: Franluver26's talkpage entry Hi! I don't post here but I have a bit of a concern. I only watch the Japanese version and you said in Franluver26's talkpage that we could only use the original Japanese names. Then why in Handa Shinichi's page the names are mostly the dub names? And instead of Teikoku it is Royal? Please correct this. --MasterMage Re; Template for Episode What is the code you used for the template for the episodes? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 10:04, January 27, 2011 (UTC) About linking the next and previous episodes, there should be a template for it, or at least it is inclueded in the main episode template. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 12:49, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Videos Is there a way to upload them? I would like to add the Inazuma Eleven 4's trailer to its article. ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 18:32, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Movie Poster Would you happen to know where I can find the posters that were being made for the movie? The ones where people got to vote on who would be featured in them? Traviswj 10:00, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I've tried the official sites, but I can't really navigate around them because I can't read Japanese :D Traviswj 11:29, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks anyway. I'll just have to keep looking, which is a bit hard as I have no idea what they look like lol Traviswj 11:42, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Previous and Next Template? About linking the next and previous episodes, there should be a template for it, or at least it is included in the main episode template........ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 11:46, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok, thanks! ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 11:58, January 28, 2011 (UTC) New categories Ive discovered a few categories that should probably be included, but I'm not quite sure how to do it, I know it has something to do with templates, would you be able to tell me? Traviswj 12:10, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks heaps :) Traviswj 12:25, January 28, 2011 (UTC) KANON's TEAM?!!! Wow, i saw you put the pic of Kanon Team there...... I just noticed that, i was able to battle them randomly! I cant believe it.... (suddenly faints) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 13:32, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok, but i can't believe that you can fight KANON! (Still faints) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 13:39, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Wait.. What's your level? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 13:44, January 28, 2011 (UTC) WOW.... (faints again) (though, in true life i haven't fainted once) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 13:48, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Possible new category? I've noticed that there are categories for most of the main teams, and I was thinking there should be one for the movie version of Endous team (Fubuki, Fideo ect), but, as I haven't seen the movie, I didn't know if there was a specific name for the team. Would you happen to know? Traviswj 04:02, January 29, 2011 (UTC) So if someone were to make a category, it would just be something like Raimon - Movie? Traviswj 11:06, January 29, 2011 (UTC) character template When using the character template, how do I add the image to the image part? I just cannot figure it out, and its really annoying me :) Traviswj 14:19, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Episode Template Someone changed the episode template, but it looks good, but before i add the template first to the episode, do you think it's okay? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 06:09, January 30, 2011 (UTC) hey my name is sherry iam big fan of inazuma eleven . can you tell me when inazuma eleven 4 is releaseing if you know then please send me on -www.ujjwalsharma61@yahoo.com thankyou help!!! Please help me because i'm just new please TY Emperor penguin no. 3 Hi, I have created the page Emperor Penguin no.3 once more, because younhad deleted it. I would like you to take a look at it or if you already have seen it, I would like to see your comments. Well, I am Adithya (From India), But you can call me Ash! Raimon / Inazuma Japan Hissatsu Why did you delete this category? Traviswj 14:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC) I guess I'm still setting all my contributions to the anime, as thats all I've seen. Traviswj 00:35, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Removal Um... can you remove the protect for ep118? it already aired. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 12:37, February 11, 2011 (UTC) oh, ok ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 10:33, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Delete why did you delete patriot shot it say you deleted by the way i made the page againDionit1 18:11, February 15, 2011 (UTC) 4th Hey, can i ask where can i find the photos for the 4th season and can you tell me spoilers about the 4th season? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 23:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) because i don't understand japenese so can you tell me, im so excited also your also a professor layton fan right? What's your opinion for the mask of miracles (i mostly keep on asking every layton fan on their opinons about Professor Layton and the Mask of Miracles XD) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 09:14, February 20, 2011 (UTC) awww.... im a spoiler lover ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 11:40, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey! The Tube is not a Hissatsu Tactic but a Shoot (more a corner shoot you can say), same with Banana Shoot. So why The Tube redirects to Hissatsu Tactics page when its a different hissatsuAsh7103 03:58, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Suggestion Hey, been a long time, i have a suggestion for the graphic wordmark. Though that is if you like to change our graphic wordmark. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 04:45, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Haahaha, it's okay, iw ill be busy also :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 12:20, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i made a template for hissatsu: Template: Hissatsu, though i'm not sure if we should post it already, what do you think? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 03:23, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Check out the odin sword page, i added the template there though it's still for testing. What do you think? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 04:26, March 18, 2011 (UTC) hey i am navneet from delhi, india. i am big fan of inazuma eleven. i want to know is there any pc version of inazuma eleven game or not? if yes plzz tell me from where i can get it Hi! :) You should badly look at the candidates of deletion articles there are many O_o [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 14:42, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Help Me I wanted your help for editing pages of Goenji Shuuya and Yuuto Kidou. Poll Is the poll being used to feature pages? ''Tailed'' ''Fox'' 17:13, March 23, 2011 (UTC) about the suggestion, i did it, what do you think of the front page's poll featured page and picture? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Talk) 12:26, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Genelialovesinazuma 15:12, March 24, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE SEE MY BLOG AND READ IT. SEE IF YOU WANNA HELP IT.